


Stuck In The Mud

by feyslays



Category: Amy Poehler - Fandom, Tina Fey - Fandom, Tina Fey/Amy Poehler - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyslays/pseuds/feyslays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina's POV on the mud scene in Sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Mud

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Tina Fey or Amy Poehler nor do I think this really is what happened this is just for my own enjoyment and I want to thank my best friend for the beta! :)

“YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A WOMAN!“ I scream.  
As I pushed Amy into the mud, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks because I know that in a few seconds I’m gonna have to wrestle Amy in the mud  
and one thing that’s been on my mind since the night I read that scene in Amy’s hotel room is "how the fresh fuck am I going to jump on Amy without  
getting the need to kiss her or slap her butt playfully like I would normally?“  
But like everything I do, I just push myself into it. Oh damnit! Tina get yourself to together and stop making this dirty.. WELL.. this is dirty. very dirty.  
I climbed onto Amy’s back and I realise I can basically do almost anything without people thinking we are pretending to be “just best friends being best friends”  
because everyone knows we are the best and funniest improvisers in the business right now and I can get away with everything that would be sexual.  
So, as I’m on top of Amy Poehler, I start slapping her butt and I feel her going tense under my body and I can hear automatically asking me "Tina..?  
What are you doing?? You’re gonna get us caught!”   
But I have a plan, I grabbed her hair and quickly with my index finger, I scratch her ear which is our safe move if one of us feels uncomfortable in the moment  
but for this moment, it means to just trust me.   
She started to relax and I knew she understood what I meant. So as I continued to slap her butt, she took things into her own hands and wrapped her leg around mine  
and I got shivers and I may have even forgotten I was being filmed.   
She flipped us over and I looked into her eyes, „Does this remind you of something? Like, last night perhaps?“ I silently asked her with my eyes,  
She just smirked at me for a second and then I heard,  
“CUT!!” Jason.  
“Tina, Amy? why did you stop? Is one of you hurt?” He asked concerned.  
Paula looked between us trying to figure out what had changed about us, since she was 90% gay she has the best gaydar I know.  
I was frozen and I felt my palms getting sweatier. „Oh god, they are gonna find out..“  
“Uh, no. We just never actually been in this situation before and we had to stop before we started laughing because we are dirty and in the mud and this is kind of  
what us as a pair would joke about doing if we were drunk.”   
"We get dirty every few days, Ames.“ I thought to myself.  
“Do you two want to take five to collect yourself and get back into roll?”  
I nod.  
“TAKE FIVE GUYS”   
I grabbed Amy’s hand and pull her to my trailer, going passed Paula who was giving us a knowing look and called Amy over, I felt my stomach tighten. Not because  
I didn’t want people to find out but the fact that as soon as one knows, the word will spread and it will be all over the internet and tabloids. I prefer letting people say  
that me and Amy have been fighting and ridiculous rumors like ‘Amy has been changing the camera angles because people have no clue how film crews work.   
But this is more serious. It frightens me. I continue to stare at Amy as Paula whispers to her something.  
A few minutes later, Amy comes back and grabs my hand.   
“What did she say to you?” I ask nervously.  
“She just told me that if we need anyone in the future, she’s there.” Amy said while lightly stroking my hand to calm me.  
“She knows?”  
“T, she’s like the queen of the gays.” Amy stopped and looked at me. “Of course she knows! She’s seen us at our highs and lows. She probably knew when we started  
to transform into us as a couple. She knows us and our vibes with each other. Remember back when you were a writer at SNL and we started something together  
and we nearly got caught kissing in the bathroom?”  
“Yeah? What’s that got to do with it?”   
“She knew back then. She kept sending me smirks and little innuendo texts that were apparently autocorrect but I truly don’t think those many dirty texts happen by accident.”  
“OH MY GOSH, you got those too?? She didn’t keep doing it to me?” I asked laughing, Amy just nodded smiling at me with that adorable ‘I’m in love’-face  
I lead her into my trailer and as soon as I closed the door, she pushed me against the door.  
“God, I’ve been wanting to do this all night.” she said in a husky voice as she leaned in slowly. Too slowly, I thought as I pulled her face towards mine kissing her with all my love for the woman in front of me. As her right hand went to my face, my hand wondered down to her low cut dress and made my way to her ass to give it a little squeeze. She groaned into my mouth telling me to carry on as I traveled up to her belly feeling her soft skin under my hands and I shivered just like the first time I kissed her in my old apartment drunk off our heads, listening to ‘I Touch Myself.’I flipped us around so she was against the door as I started to kiss her with more force. My hands went into her hair and she started touching my left boob. I arched myself onto her hips and started grinding on her urging her to carry on with what she’s doing. “God. Yes” I groaned as her tongue touched my bottom lip silently asking for permission and I automatically let her in, our tongues went into a no winning battle. “I want you to touch me all over. I want to feel your hands everywhere. I want you so much.” She moved us to the couch and climbed on top of me as she put her hands on my cheeks and started to kiss me again. I moaned into her as she explored my mouth with her tongue. As my hands went under her dress and nearly ripped it off of her, surprisingly it didn’t rip and fortunately for us because that would be a struggle to come up with an excuse for what had just happened rather than the truth. My hands started to touch her belly again and she wandered with feather kisses from my mouth all the way across my jawline until she got to her destination as she started sucking on my neck, I moaned and she whispered in my ear “You’re so fucking hot, you make me crazy. God.”   
I grabbed her face and pulled her into another kiss as I made my way into her mouth to show her how much she makes me feel and how loved she is by me. my hands traveled down to the edge of her underwear and she groaned. “I love you so fucking much, Ames. Never stop kissing me. I’m so wet.”  
“Show me how much you need me.” Amy demanded.  
“Tina? Amy? You in there?” Jason. Shit.  
“Oh my god, Amy! Go into the bathroom!” I say as she climbed off of me and I threw her, followed by her dress and for a second I smirked at her.  
Another knock at the door made me panic again. “Tina and Amy? Can I come in?”   
“Of course!” shit, we locked the door before we started our make out session. That’s gonna be hard to explain. I recollected myself and unlocked the door.  
“Why did you lock the door?” He asked with a chuckle. Phew. He’s clueless.  
“Oh, a habit I guess..”   
“Is Amy in the bathroom?” He looked very confused as to what he walked into but he would never get to the truth because he doesn’t know us like Paula does.  
“Yeah, she should be out in a minute.”


End file.
